Chocolat
by Roses of Sharon
Summary: Sixteen year old Kagome Higurashi has made a name for herself in a small city along the Mississippi, opening a Chocolarie. However, she is unprepared for the arrival of a boatful of river rats. [InuKag SanMir]


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. Neither do I own the movie Chocolat, or its plot lines, some of which I am borrowing. I believe that the rest is all my own.

Summary: Sixteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi has made a name for herself in a small city along the Mississippi, opening a Chocolaterie and defeating the men and youkai who roam the streets during the night. However, she is unprepared for the arrival of a boat full of river rats, who are misfits in this society, just like she once was. Inu/Kag – Mir/San – _slight_ Sess/Kagu

Chocolat: A One Shot

Sixteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi stood behind the counter of her new Chocolaterie, excited at her grand opening. She looked around one last time before walking briskly toward the door. The chocolates were piled deliciously on stands and plates inside gleaming glass cabinets. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

8888888888

Kagome stood in the middle of the street in the dead of the night, holding a baton in one hand, panting. At her feet were the town brutes, knocked unconscious by the unexpected force of a young woman's power. She knelt, gasping a bit. That had been the most strenuous workout she had in quite a bit of time. She smiled bitterly. She was out of practice.

8888888888

Smiling at her new friends, Sango and Shippou, Kagome sat down opposite them. Fried shrimp and crustaceans, slices of tender chicken, canned delights, and carefully tended pots of chocolate adorned the table. They were her new friends. After opening her shop, she had, at first, been unable to attract customers. Apparently, they were leery of a stranger without a husband, though she was but sixteen years of age.

Eventually, they had come around. Women and men alike had come to love her chocolates, even those who had been most strongly opposed to it at the beginning. She took a bite of chicken dipped in milk and white chocolate swirls and smiled at her friends. Shippou's favorite was sticks dipped in milk chocolate, with tiny chunks of strawberry. He was such a sweet boy…

Sango's favorite was that rarest of all creatures – the purest of dark chocolates. She smiled again, gently, and took another bite.

8888888888

Kagome stood on the cliff, her light skirt billowing gently against her leggings, baton in hand. She never went anywhere without it now, ever since Sango had told her about the rape that occurred in the dark alleys of this little hamlet. She watched the Mississippi River as it ebbed and flowed, wearing down any obstacles. She had always loved water. A boat traveled downstream toward her. She was unsurprised at this – boats went by all the time. She _was_ surprise, however, when the boat suddenly stopped at their small dock, and small figures jumped out to tie the boat to some surrounding trees.

She ran down to greet them, footfalls silent. To the slightly shocked humans aboard the boat, she seemed to melt out of the surrounding woodlands. She straightened her clothes and stepped out from the shelter of the trees, wandering closer to the boat. Her gaze swept across several children, not very well dressed, but obviously fed and happy. She reached inside a pocked, "Anyone want some chocolate?"

A few children warily approached her and she smiled warmly, offering them bits of candy. They accepted the candy and ran off once more. She walked closer to the boat, carefully boarding the vessel. She walked over to the man that seemed to be their leader. Stepping toward him carefully, she watched. He was yelling directions, and had not yet noticed her appearance.

She stopped a few feet away and observed him, admiring the view. He had long, gently billowing silver hair, and was built well, appearing to be about six inches taller than she was. He suddenly spun around, immediately going into a defensive crouch. She blushed and smiled, waving. "Hello, it is very nice to meet you. I am Kagome, who are you?"

He straightened, even more warily than the children had. "Who are you, and what do you want?" She frowned, "I'm Kagome. I just told you that, no?" He scowled, "What, here to see how river rats behave? Here to accuse us of causing the latest famine? Or maybe you think that we killed your cat?" She frowned more deeply, puzzled at his behavior. "Why would I think that?"

He laughed bitterly, "That's what all you townspeople think, always. We," here he swept an arm around him, "are the dregs of society." She smiled gently at him, still slightly confused, "This isn't my town. And it's very nice to meet you." She held out her hand. He stared at it, confused, and then gripped it in his own, crushingly larger one.

She looked up into his eyes, and lost herself in those golden orbs. They were beautiful, much better than hers. _I could almost be jealous_, she mused, _he has better hair _and_ prettier eyes than I do!_ She paused, and her eyes moved up toward the top of his head. She gasped, and he sighed, moving away immediately. "Yeah, yeah, I'm a hanyou, okay? And I'm leaving now, I'll leave you alone, I won't eat your children, okay?"

She didn't respond and he sighed again, _I had such hopes for her, too. She really seemed to accept me – to accept us. Keh… that will never happen._ He turned, preparing to spring away, when her hands found the top of his head. She gasped in delight, not having listened to any of his previous words. They were so cute! So… rubbable! She giggled to herself, realizing that that wasn't even a real word. But, suddenly, she didn't care. They were so soft, so perfect, and so delicate.

Inuyasha was stunned – she was _touching _his _ears_. No one had ever touched his ears before. He turned and smiled at her, a slow, wonderful smile. She beamed back at him.

8888888888

Kagome sat at the back table of the local café, drinking a cappuccino. She watched as a man who looked like Inuyasha stepped in, holding the hand of a little girl. As soon as he walked in, Kouga, the wolf youkai who owned the café immediately told him, "We're closed." Inuyasha stepped closer, "Rin just wants a Sprite." Kouga turned to him, tail whipping behind him, "We don't serve filth."

Kagome was up and across the café before she knew it. She placed a hand on Kouga's shoulder and watched as he turned around, "I want a Sprite, please." Kouga smiled at her, "Of course, my lady." He walked around the counter and grabbed a cup, filling a glass cup with Sprite. He handed it to her, and she turned around, immediately handing it to Rin. She smiled gently at the girl, who immediately smiled toothily back.

The man watched her unsmilingly, and they walked out together. Rin chose this time to comment, "Rin has a stomachache." Kagome smiled down at her, "Come to my Chocolaterie, I have something that might help." Rin turned to the man, "Sesshomarou-sama, can Rin go with the pretty lady?" Kagome blushed, and the man – Sesshomarou – nodded gravely down at his small charge.

Rin attached herself to Kagome's arm, and the threesome walked down toward the Chocolaterie. Once inside, Kagome slid behind the counter, and took out a small plate of chocolate, handing a small piece to Rin, "Here, try this." She winked conspiratorially, "It'll help, I promise." Rin took a dainty bite, and Kagome turned to Sesshomarou, grabbing a cup of hot chocolate, "Here."

Sesshomarou studied her, then nodded and took a small sip. Soon, he and Rin were both happily guzzling their food. Kagome leaned against the counter, "So, how long are you staying?" Sesshomarou shrugged, "For as long as we stay." Kagome made a questioning sound, which Sesshomarou studiously ignored. Figuring that he did not want to answer the question, she asked another, "Where are you from?" He looked at her calculatingly, "Everywhere and Nowhere."

She shut up. Sesshomarou stood up, and Rin immediately stood as well, "Rin is ready, Sesshomarou-sama." Kagome smiled and waved goodbye as Sesshomarou and Rin left, Rin smiling her gape-toothed smile and waved until she was out of sight. _Hmmm… what an odd group of people. That Inuyasha is very cute, though. I wonder if Sesshomarou and Inuyasha are related. _She made a small 'thinking' noise, and turned to the customer that had just walked in, "Hello, Kagura. How are you doing?" The beautiful youkai woman smiled back at her, waving her ever-present fan. "Do you have any bitter dark chocolate cubes? I _do_ love that stuff."

Kagome nodded, smiling and grabbing a box to the place the pieces in. Kagura leaned in, "By the way, who was that? That youkai man who just walked out." Kagome smiled at her, "That was Sesshomarou and Rin. They are part of the group of people who are camping out along the riverbank." Kagura hissed, "Oooh… And I was just thinking that he was hot, too. Never mind, how much is that chocolate?"

Kagome told her, and she paid, leaving, with one trailing glance in the direction that Sesshomarou and Rin had left in. Kagome began giggling, as Sango walked in, looking down. The magenta-eyed girl forced a smile. Kagome was immediately at her side, "Sango, what's wrong?" The girl shook her head, and Kagome led her over to her counter, placing a cup of steaming hot chocolate with a pinch of chili in front of her, "Here, drink this, and tell me what's wrong."

Sango took a sip, hands shaking. Finally, she whispered, "It's _him_." Kagome sat silent; waiting for the explanation she knew was coming soon. She didn't have to wait long. The demon exterminator shuddered and continued, "It's my husband. I don't even know why I married him anymore. He's not that bad, he can't physically hurt me, but he's oh… so scary. I don't even love him anymore… I don't think I ever did." Kagome put an arm around the girls shaking shoulders, holding back tears and the girl beside her cried into her hands.

Through her hiccups she told Kagome about how Taki had been so nice at first, and so loving, and his transformation to that horrible monster that he was now. Finally, she quieted. Watching her lovingly, Kagome said, "You will always have a place here, should you choose to leave him. I will always be your friend, and I have more than room enough for you and Shippou both." Sango smiled sadly and shook her head, "No. I cannot leave him."

Kagome smiled, "He doesn't control the world." Sango looked at her, the defeated gaze of a once-proud woman. "He might as well."

8888888888

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night to the sounds of knocking on her door. She raced downstairs, tying on a red silk robe, to find Sango standing in front of the door, carrying Shippou with one arm. Ever since their conversation four days ago, Sango had been strangely absent. She recognized the girl's need to think, and had not bothered her.

And now she stood, shivering, in front of her door, suitcase in her hand. She was strangely jubilant, ecstatic, even. "I left him! It was just like you said. He… He was just so drunk. While I was packing, he woke up, but I had already tied him up. I just hit him over the head with my boomerang" – Kagome noticed the large weapon tied against her back – "and he was out like a light." She smiled, happy beyond all belief. She breathed, "I'm free, and even the air tastes different now."

8888888888

The next morning, Kagome awoke to the sounds of the birds, chirping their morning songs. She dressed carefully, the dress of a woman without cares, who can make herself beautiful because she has not a man.

Humming cheerfully, she half-waltzed down the stairs to the shop, turning on the lights and beginning the days chocolate. Sango walked down a moment later, smiling nervously at Kagome. Gone was the demon exterminator who struck fear into the hearts of youkai across the nations. Now, all that was left was a woman, alone and afraid. Kagome smiled warmly back and wordlessly showed her how to tend to the chocolate.

Knowing that the chocolate was in good hands, she swept into the front room, carefully setting the shelves to rights and giving it one last look before walking toward the door. As she stepped near it, someone knocked. Immediately, she opened the door. A silver haired hanyou toppled through it into her arms, and Kagome fought back the urge to scream, "Inuyasha?" It came out as a whisper, and barely traveled to his sensitive ears. He nodded weakly, looking up at her through clouded amber eyes.

Realizing that he was dripping blood onto the floor, she yelled for Sango and began to drag him over to the stairs. Sango appeared, turning pale. Together, the two women managed to take the hanyou up the stairs and into one of the rooms. Kagome rushed toward her chest of drawers, dragging out a battered first aid case, and kneeling beside the hanyou, who lay limply on her floor.

She waved for Sango to open the store. Sango paused for a moment, leery of doing something wrong on her first day, but then rushed out.

Kagome opened the box and began bandaging his wounds. For a long time, all was silent except for the sounds of the customers downstairs. Finally, Inuyasha stared, opening hazy golden eyes. He blinked once or twice, trying to clear his head, and finally he spoke. "Ka-Kagome? Where am I?" Kagome smiled, blinking back relieved tears. "You are in my room, above the Chocolaterie. You came to me." Inuyasha blinked, "Did I?" He mused for a moment, "Yes, I did."

He began to close his eyes, and Kagome laid a hand on his arm. He fought to awareness, "Yeah?" Kagome tried to stop her eyes from overflowing, "Who did this to you?" He smiled, "Keh… this is nothing." A tear slid down her cheek, "Who, Inuyasha?" His eyes opened wide, "Never you worry. It was just a couple of town roughs." He laughed bitterly, "They're fine. Nothing worth crying over."

Kagome choked and slapped him lightly on the only part of his arm that wasn't bandaged, "Not worth crying over? You could have died, you idiot!" Inuyasha's eyes shot open, and he pinned her with a fiery gaze, "You're crying for me?" Kagome smiled and nodded, more tears streaming down her face, "Of course I am! Who did you _think _I was crying for, those idiots you beat up?"

He looked away guiltily, and she continued. "Of course not! I beat some of them up too, when I first came." He watched her, clearly surprised and not looking away for a moment. "Now, rest, okay?" He nodded and turned his head away. Soon, he was fast asleep. She watched him for a few moments, and then decided to go down and help Sango. The poor girl was probably distraught. She walked down the stairs, and heard Sango's chiming laughter.

A stranger was standing in front of the counter, bantering with Sango. She paused; uncertain as to weather she should intrude on what seemed like such a special moment. Sango turned to wave at her, "Kago-chan! This is Miroku-kun." Kagome beamed at him, and walked toward him. Sango slid out from behind the counter to allow Kagome room. She immediately took out a plate of chocolates to offer to the man. "Hello, my name is Kagome. And you are?"

Miroku took a piece, "I'm Miroku Houshi, the monk of Inuyasha's little group. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you? I followed a neat trail of blood to your door." Kagome nodded, "I'm going to have to wash that away… blood is so hard to wash out. Inuyasha is upstairs, sleeping."

Miroku raised his eyebrows, "He's sleeping?" He looked over her with more respect, "You've got to be the only person I've ever known who was able to make him go to sleep after sustaining any wounds whatsoever. I remember once him and Sesshomarou – you know Sesshomarou, right?" Kagome nodded, "Yeah, he and Rin came by one day for soda and chocolate." Miroku nodded and continued his little song and dance, "Anyway, they got into a fight, and Sesshomarou slid his hand right through Inuyasha's stomach. Rather funny, really. He was sorry as anything afterwards, but Inuyasha would _not _rest after that. He's a trial to all of us…." Kagome smiled.

Suddenly a voice rang out behind her, "Keh, pervert monk, planning on spilling my life's secrets?" Kagome spun around to find Inuyasha leaning heavily against the doorframe. She rushed over and helped him to a stool, scolding him all the way, "You just got severely beat up and lost a lot of blood, you idiot! Don't just start wondering about right afterwards." He was watching her strangely, "Keh, don't worry about it! I'm fine." She scowled at him and got him a cup of chocolate.

8888888888

Miroku and Inuyasha walked home that evening, despite Kagome's protests. Once they were outside of the town, Miroku began to grill him, "What were you doing in town?" "I was just looking around." Miroku continued, "At what?" Inuyasha snarled, "At the town, what else?" Miroku changed tack, "And what happened?" "What do you mean, what happened?" "Well, it's obvious that something happened." "I was attacked by some hooligans, that's it."

Miroku raised both eyebrows but decided not to pursue that, "And how did you end up at the Chocolaterie, Inuyasha?" The silver-haired half-human frowned, "Keh. She's the only one who would help me. I couldn't very well get back to the boat." Miroku smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, "So you spent the _entire night_ at her house _unsupervised_?" Inuyasha blushed and growled, "Her friend Sango was there, too. And it wasn't the entire night. Just a few hours this morning." Miroku whistled, "You move fast, man."

"I'm not a man." Miroku shook his head, "Hanyou, then." He noticed that Inuyasha had not yet refuted his statement and made a noise. Red stained Inuyasha's cheeks, "And I was _not_ doing anything, pervert." Eager to turn the conversation toward his friend, he added, "Though it seems that _you _were busy charming the Lady Sango over there." Miroku made a noise of disgruntlement and turned away, "The Beautiful Lady Sango has recently lost her husband." Inuyasha snorted, "She ran away from him."

Miroku raised his eyebrows, "Oh, really?" He had not heard _this_ tasty bit of information before. "Perhaps I should visit her, to help her get over such bereavement, of course." Inuyasha just snorted and moved faster.

8888888888

The next dawn found Kagome happily humming away over a vat of dark, succulent chocolate. Sango was upstairs helping little Shippou dress in his favorite outfit: little blue shorts and the cutest red top, with a tiny bow on his kitsune tail. For the third day in a row, a knocking came on the door. Kagome blew a stray piece of hair away from her face and wiped her hands on a bit of clean cloth, calling out, "Come in, I'll be right with you!"

She stepped out into the room to find Inuyasha and Miroku sitting there. She rushed over, feeling Inuyasha's chest and arms, "Oh, Kami, Inuyasha, are you all right?" He blushed but didn't move away as she inspected him. All that remained were bits of quickly fading bruising and large cuts that were also disappearing, "I was so worried about you!" He blushed more, "Keh…"

Miroku coughed as Sango walked in, holding little Shippou by the hand. Kagome immediately spun around, "Shippou! Good morning, little one. What would you like for breakfast?" Shippou pouted up at her, "I'm not little." Kagome smiled obligingly, "Okay, O Big and Mighty One, what would you like for breakfast?"

Shippou looked as if he were deciding whether she was mocking him or not, and then decided it didn't matter. "I want waffles in chocolate!" Kagome chuckled, "Sure. Come on, Shippou." She took him by the hand and led him away, calling over her shoulder, "Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, have you eaten yet?" Sango shook her head, as did the two men. Kagome chirped, "You can have waffles, too! Sango, make some hot chocolate for everyone."

Sango watched the two men warily, "What are you doing here?" Miroku smiled charmingly while Inuyasha looked away. "We noticed that trail of blood leading to your store and the crack that Inuyasha has apparently put in your glass door. We were wondering if we could perhaps fix it for you."

Kagome reappeared at the door, bearing a steaming tray of waffles and melted chocolate. Sango rushed to fix hot chocolate. Kagome nodded, helping Shippou up to a stool. "But I insist on paying." Miroku shrugged, "So do we. Consider it done for breakfast." Kagome shook her head no, "Breakfast every day that you come here."

Miroku agreed while Inuyasha looked fascinated with the countertop. Sango placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of everyone and Kagome dished up the waffles, pouring the mix of white, dark, and caramel chocolate over the pancakes in delightful swirls. "Eat up, everyone!" Within seconds, Inuyasha and Miroku were finished. Kagome gave them more. They finished that, again within seconds.

Exchanging a giggle with Sango, Kagome pushed some more on their plates. This time, they took almost a minute to finish. Shippou laughed, "Wow! I've never seen anyone eat so quickly!" Through his hot chocolate, Inuyasha replied with his signature sound, "Keh!" Miroku was a bit more elaborate, "Kaede, our cook and healer, makes the worst food ever. Her little sister is even worse." Inuyasha looked annoyed, and Miroku explained, "She also flirts outrageously with all the young men. At least she doesn't ever shirk her duty."

8888888888

And so, for that day, and the day after, and the day after that, and so on for a week, Inuyasha and Miroku visited every day. Kagome and Inuyasha's friendship grew, and Sango got over Taki's betrayal. Shippou took to badgering Inuyasha about anything and everything under the sky, and Miroku started flirting with Sango, who nearly gave him a concussion.

All in all, everything was normal. Except, of course, that the townspeople still shared an unfair distaste for the river rats, who were taking a rather long time getting going. Perhaps it was because their two leaders had decided to take an extended vacation at the Chocolaterie, even after the door was finished.

But, one day, they sailed away, down the Mississippi River, and Kagome watched them as they left. Inuyasha was apparently unused to goodbyes, for he had sent Miroku alone and told them not to come. He did not come, and Miroku said that they might never come again.

As the ship sailed away, so did Kagome's heart. As the North Wind blew past her on the street, it whispered that it was time to leave. There were battles to be fought, people to be saved, friends to discover and help.

8888888888

She planned to leave in a week. Sango realized this, and sent a desperate call out to Inuyasha and Miroku. "She's leaving," she said, "and if she leaves, then you'll never find her again. Trust me on this. Please, come back. For her sake. Oh, and Inuyasha? Remind me to kill you when you return. It's your entire fault."

Upon receiving this letter, Inuyasha locked himself into his cabin and Miroku ordered the ship to turn around.

Exactly six days later, they arrived at the coast. Inuyasha had not left his cabin once during that little ordeal, and he had refused all food and water. Miroku watched him every day with a half-smile on his lips. He had found his mate, and rejected the idea. Now he was paying the price.

That day, Inuyasha left his cabin for the first time, swaying a bit. He walked unsteadily off the boat before it fully stopped, barely making it onto the deck. Kikyou hurried after him, but he simply ignored her and continued walking. He made it into the Chocolaterie before collapsing, for the second time, on the polished marble floor.

Looking up from her packing at the sound of the thump on her floor, Kagome rushed downstairs. Upon seeing her visitor, she gasped. What cosmic trick of the universe was this? To bring him back to her, only to take him away again?

He raised his head and looked at her, rasping out, "Mate." He passed out. He awoke to Kagome's gentle shaking, and opened his mouth as she fed him. He slid back into unconsciousness. Even for a hanyou, a week without food is nothing to scoff at. The next time he woke up, he was lucid. He watched her, his mate.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. _Mate_. She leaned forward, ever so slightly, "Inuyasha?" He placed a shaking finger over her lips. "I'm… sorry, Kagome." A tear slid down his cheek, "Will you…? Would you consider… being my mate?" Kagome nodded, tears in her eyes. He let his hand drop, and she lunged forward, kissing him with the hidden passion of months.


End file.
